Sick Little Bruder
by Syphira
Summary: 'He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't.' Birthday Gift for LinkeyGirl


**Sick Little Bruder**

**Series –** Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Rating **- M

**Pairing –** Germancest (GermanyxPrussia)

**Summary –** 'He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't.' Birthday Gift for LinkeyGirl~

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Was the most 'unawesome' thing that could have come out of the Prussian's mouth that day. Prussia was sick—he caught a cold after hanging out with Arthur while <em>he <em>was sick. Gilbert was curled up in his bed with a stuffed pillow Fritz (or 'Gilbird,' as some people called it), the covers not exactly helping the fact that he felt so fucking_ hot _under them. His face flushed, his hair more matted than normal... He was surprised Elizaveta didn't barge in and laugh her ass off.

"West~! I want more beer!" He cried out to the German brother. The man was doing paperwork in his room, once in a while averting his eyes from his job to see how his brother was fending off the cold.

"Nein." A simple response from Germany. Typical. "You should know that. Now get some sleep, Bruder, or else it will get worse."

"_Nooo~!_ I want my beer _now_!" His whine was weak, and it cracked when he tried to scream like he normally did. "Beer! Beer! Be—a_choo!_"

Ludwig sighed; This was the only thing he hated about Gilbert being sick. He. Never. Shut. Up. He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't.

He probably won't be, soon...

"..Fine." Gilbert grinned, then pouted, then grinned again. "West is always busy, so..."

Ludwig didn't realize that Gilbert was off the bed until he turned around to have his lips be seized by a kiss. "_?_"

Despite being sick, Gilbert didn't care. HE could get little 'Luddy' sick, and they could be sick for the next few days together. Besides, there was always this feeling in his heart that grew whenever he was by his brother. It wasn't regular sibling love, it was like that 'I-want-to-fuck-you-senselessly' sort of love.

Germany didn't approve, and he forced his brother off of him, standing up from his work space. His face was becoming red.

"_B-Bruder, _do you have _any _idea on how wrong that was?" The younger sibling scowled, turning back around while muttering curses under his breath. He couldn't really blame it all on Gil, he just expected the sickness to be forcing him to make him do all these stupid actions.

...Until, he felt a hand on his crotch, making him freeze in position. Oh, geez...

"Come on, West~" Gilbert's voice became lower—_much _lower than his normal volume... and much more seductive. "You really need to lay off sometimes.. Get all that unawesome work off your chest and pay attention to the awesome me~!"

"B-Bruder..." he didn't know how to respond—the way his hand was cupping the area was slowly, but surely, changing the way he thought. "N-Nein... We shouldn't be doing this."

"We _shouldn't_, but we are, aren't we..?" he laughed, pulling Ludwig onto his bed and crawling on top of him. "Come on, West~! Lay off a bit..."

"G-Gil.." He muttered, unconsciously forgetting about the formalities. He noticed him undoing the belt he wore, unzipping the pants, and pulling them down. "G-Gilbert, don't—!"

"Oh, come off it. You'll be fine~" Gilbert grinned, noticing the growing bulge in his boxers. "Besides, it looks to me that you're turned on by my awesomeness!"

Gilbert pulled the boxers down, taking ahold of his brother's cock and using his thumb to irritate the tip. He 'kesese'd' when Ludwig arched his back, a groan being released from his mouth.

"Kh... Bruder..." The German let out a small moan, feeling his brother's slick hand pumping the organ up and down. "S-Stop..."

"Why are you being so resistant? The Awesome Me wants you to let it all out!" He used his tongue, licking the slit. "I want you to be awesome and come for me..."

"B-..._BRUDER!_" He yelled, groans escaping his lips as the sticky liquid spilled over his hand and face. Prussia was satisfied, he made his little brother came pretty quickly. Prussia, albeit quite weak at the moment, crawled a bit higher to place his lips onto the other's, making small noises in between.

Sooner or later, their tongues battled for dominance; This was a great distraction for Gilly, because he needed to get the shirt off of him so he'd be ready. Not to mention, Ludwig _was _pretty attractive—No wonder the Italian would always stalk him or hang around.

Seeing what his brother was doing, Ludwig's arms reached to the Older Brother's shirt, somehow pulling it open to show off the Albino's skin. Holy... Did his brother _always _look like this?

"Kesesese~! You like whatcha see?' Gilbert spoke after pulling back. "My little West~ I thought you _didn't _want this?"

"You make it difficult for me to refuse..." Ludwig groaned, now panting from the amount of lust and arousal. He was trying so hard to not give in, but he just might if Gilbert continued.

Playing with the nubs on his younger brother's chest, he planted butterfly kisses onto the collarbone while moving his tongue around it. Delicious. He thought his brother was delicious and wanted him to be his _forever_.

At least, that's what the marking on his neck proclaimed.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Gilbert off of him and swapped position. He was _not _going to let him take control Not right now, anyways.

"Oh~ My little Bruder's being dominant?" He cooed.

"Hush." He commanded, pulling off the Prussian's pants and boxers in one go. Licking two of his fingers, he did not hesitate to stick them up Gil's ass and thrust.

Oh, the noises Gilbert made, wanting to come for sometime now. HE restrained himself, his groans growing louder and longer. Oh _god, _he wasn't going to last long anymore... Not if Ludwig—

"Gott, _Ludwig!_" Too late. His seed splattered on both his own body and his brother. He continued to moan out his name, falling back with a whine once Ludwig pulled his fingers out and away. Damn, that felt good.. Why did he stop..?

His question was answered when the warmth of a hardened cock pierced his entrance. In a split second, he screamed at the top of his lungs. _Damn _he wasn't expecting that... He averted his eyes from the bedsheets to Ludwig's, noticing his brother staring right back at him.

"Fff—West, _move_." Gilbert pleaded, holding onto the blondie's wrist and squeezing it tightly. "It's too unawesome staying like this..!"

"Ja... Well then." As soon as Ludwig spoke, he contracted his hips and thrust back in again. He grunted, repeating the movements again while focusing on the faces Gilbert was making from all the sex." Bruder, does it _really _feel that good?"

"Nngh~! West, were you really hiding this? Or is this your first time?" He moaned, trying to thrust his own hips to attempt at gettign the organ to hit his prostate.

"I'll let you think about that..." Germany smirked, moving his hips faster while thrusting harder. "You're so tight.."

"I feel good, right West~?" He groaned, now feeling the nation hit that one spot. "_Argh_, West~!"

"Hm~?" He slightly smirked, grabbing the Prussian's shaft and pumping it in time with the numerous thrusts. "Speak louder, Bruder. Why are you being so unlike yourself?"

"_Verdammt!_ West, if you keep doing that, I..._nngh_..."

"_Come _for me, Bruder..." Lowering his body, the German thrust into the hole faster, pumping his dick even more. "I want to hear my name... I _order _you to do it!"

"_Verdammt.. _Verdammt! WEST!" Gilbert arched his back upwards, feeling his own seed spill over his body as well as Ludwig's. At the same time, he felt the German pour his cum into his ass, and a sigh of both pleasure and relief took over him. He pulled Ludwig into another kiss, before wrapping his arms around the blonde boy and bringing him into a strong embrace.

"I love you, West~!" He snickered.

"..You do realize that thanks to you, the stupid cold will spread, right?" Germany was obviously not amused.

"You still love me, though~"

And Ludwig just sighed, knowing for a fact that he too loved him on the inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SECOND ATTEMPT AT WRITING A YAOI LEMON ;;. And first time writing Germancest, so don't expect me to be like pro at writing this.**_

_**Kill me later OTL... It's probably OOC.**_


End file.
